Illusion
by ShinaIshihara
Summary: [NU'EST] Quelque chose d'irrationnel l'a toujours effrayé, mais entre ses quatre murs d'hôpital une étrange illusion est née.


Sa main se détacha du lavabo, lentement, pour glisser dans sa poche. Il s'avança ensuite vers la porte, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Ses yeux se déposèrent sur la poignée, la fixant de longues secondes sans ciller. De l'autre côté, on frappa de nouveau avec davantage de conviction dans le geste, Jong Hyeon s'en était parfaitement rendu compte, l'oreille constamment à l'affût.

Est-ce qu'il allait laisser entrer son visiteur ? Il ne faisait que patienter pour le moment. Il n'avait jamais eu de visites depuis... depuis... depuis qu'il était ici, à l'hôpital. Il l'avait deviné tout seul qu'il se trouvait dans cet endroit car des personnes en blouse blanche se promenaient dans les longs couloirs et venaient parfois le voir. Est-ce qu'ils se préoccupaient réellement de lui... ? Il était peut-être prisonnier ici, mais il n'était pas idiot, il était loin de l'être.

Il comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, le comprenait peut-être même mieux que quiconque d'autre, mais cela n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait peur. Peur de ce contact avec les personnes qui pouvaient l'entourer, peur de se faire rejeter comme toutes les fois précédentes. Il avait décidé de ne plus essayer, de simplement vivre tel qu'il était, de faire avec. Il se rendait compte de tout cela, sauf qu'il en avait eu assez de se battre pour n'obtenir aucun résultat.

De nouveau, on toqua à sa porte, la poignée bougea et ne tarda pas à se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte une silhouette sombre, une silhouette que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas. Est-ce que cet homme-là venait pour lui faire du mal ? Etait-ce un infirmier ? Un médecin ? Non, il ne portait pas l'habit de ces deux fonctions alors, qui était-il ?

La frayeur qui avait envahie Jong Hyeon ne fit pas deux fois le tour de son corps tremblant. Il se rua sur son lit, se recroquevillant le plus possible contre le mur, ses bras entourant ses jambes qu'il avait ramenées le long de son torse. Il les tenait fermement, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ne regardant qu'un point invisible, car inexistant, et lentement, des mouvements de balancier vinrent le secouer. Comme un automate, il se balançait, d'avant en arrière, tout doucement.

Et dans la pièce, l'inconnu avait refermé la porte derrière lui et s'avançait vers lui. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, ses pas ne s'entendaient pas, ne résonnaient pas dans cet espace pourtant clos et peu meublé. Il fixait le garçon en face de lui, serré contre le mur comme s'il eut voulu y disparaître à l'intérieur. Pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte ? Lui n'était pas méchant, il voulait simplement se faire un nouvel ami.

« Bonjour. » déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le brun semblait totalement perdu, ailleurs, dans un autre monde, alors il décida de se rapprocher, agenouillé devant ce garçon craintif.

« Je m'appelle Aaron ! » lui sourit-il en penchant un peu le visage sur le côté, tentant en vain de capter son regard.

Jong Hyeon sentait sa présence, toute proche, trop proche, sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à réagir, _il ne pouvait pas réagir._ Les médecins lui avaient répété qu'il devait se calmer, ne pas faire de _crise_, même dans des moments difficiles, il fallait qu'il se retienne, qu'il prenne sur lui tout ça. Mais c'était _vraiment_ difficile.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se fit courte, irrégulière, saccadée. Il se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière, mais avec davantage de conviction. Il allait vite, de plus en plus vite et ses lèvres laissaient sortir de petits mots incompréhensibles. Il avait à la fois chaud et à la fois froid, il avait à la fois envie de tout dévaster sur son chemin et à la fois envie de se recroqueviller un peu plus encore sur lui-même pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps il ne savait que faire, partagé entre deux possibilités qu'il détestait tellement.

Précipitamment, il se releva, manqua de tomber à cause de ses draps défaits, et partit se réfugier dans le coin opposé de la chambre. Il prit exactement la même position et ne cilla pas, mais il remarqua, cette fois-ci, cet étrange garçon qui l'avait suivi et qui se trouvait désormais face à lui.

« Je m'appelle Aaron, et toi ? réitéra ce dernier en esquissant un joli sourire qui se voulait rassurant, je cherche juste des amis, je m'ennuie, ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer légèrement, on me dit que je parle beaucoup, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… ? »

La bouche de Jong Hyeon s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était comme abasourdi de tous les mots que pouvaient débiter aussi rapidement son interlocuteur et avec un enthousiasme certain. Il reconstituait mentalement tout ce qu'il venait de prononcer, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait autant, surtout pour ne rien dire de très intéressant.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici, toi ? reprit-il tout à coup, tu as vu les docteurs ? Je ne les aime pas trop, ils n'ont pas l'air très intéressants dans leur travail.

— Pour… débuta timidement le brun en chuchotant presque, quoi… t-tu parles aussi… v-vite ? »

Ses mots étaient confus, il balbutiait et bégayait de par sa timidité et son côté introverti, peu sûr de lui, mais cela n'empêcha pas de voir un sourire se tracer sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui paraissait plus que ravis d'enfin entendre la voix du garçon.

« Oh, je suis désolé si ça t'embête… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je parle aussi vite… J'ai sûrement beaucoup trop de choses à dire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Jong Hyeon n'en savait rien, il n'était pas dans sa tête, alors il se contenta de hausser vaguement les épaules.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, je reviendrais te voir une fois, tu es d'accord ? Et tu n'auras qu'à me dire ton nom la prochaine fois, oui ? »

La porte se referma derrière lui et le calme revint envahir le petit havre de paix de Jong Hyeon.

« Ecartez-vous, ne le touchez pas ! »

Ses larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage tandis que son corps se secouait de violents spasmes. Il suffoquait, mais personne ne réagissait à cette nouvelle crise qu'il faisait. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état… ? Un autre patient lui avait touché, frôlé, à peine effleuré, le bras et il s'était mis à paniquer, à se débattre et à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les mains sur ses oreilles, secouant parfois le visage en se balançant d'avant en arrière, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Les médecins et infirmiers qui l'encadraient à présent avaient compris depuis longtemps que lui seul avait la possibilité d'entrer dans son monde et d'en ressortir. Personne ne parvenait à l'aider, à le tirer de là. C'était impossible… Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la solution, cela dépassait l'entendement ce garçon ne pouvait définitivement pas être soigné. Tout ceci se déroulait dans son esprit, son cerveau avait été déconnecté dès sa naissance, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en lui… voilà tout ce que ces hommes en blouse blanche déclaraient. Il n'y avait pas de remède à sa maladie, à sa _folie_.

« Mais il faut le ramener dans sa chambre, chuchota l'un des infirmiers.

— On va essayer de l'y pousser à y retourner tout seul, elle est juste au fond du couloir, déclara un médecin, venez m'aider ! » s'adressa-t-il à ses autres collègues en leur faisant un geste de la main.

« Je… ne… veux pas… »

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il répétait ces quatre mots, les débitants avec une lenteur extrême, les prononçant en syllabes.

Il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur et avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, terrorisé, terrifié, de quelque chose qui pourtant ne l'était pas.

Jong Hyeon n'était plus du même monde. Il fixait le sol, ce parterre si imparfait et si sale sur lequel il était assis. Il repensait à tant de choses... Surtout à son passé, à son expérience avec les autres ; que des catastrophes. Excepté cette relation avec un garçon dont il avait été amoureux. Ce fut l'unique relation vraiment « tactile » qu'il eut et c'était la dernière depuis des lustres. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'on posât la main sur lui.

Ça lui faisait extrêmement peur, trop de mauvaises mémoires se cachaient derrière tout ça. Jong Hyeon n'avait pas envie de se faire rabaisser, de se faire cracher dessus et de se faire taper. Il n'avait plus le courage de s'aventurer dans une telle relation, même une simple relation amicale. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Maintenant, il pleurait, même s'en sans rendre compte, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et s'échouaient sur sa veste. Il sanglotait doucement, d'une profondeur incroyable. Il lançait un SOS, il souffrait, son cœur lui causait tellement de douleur qu'il était obligé de la relâcher comme il le pouvait de temps à autre. Il se brisait doucement et peu à peu. C'était cette manière là, la plus violente.

Aujourd'hui, il se contentait de se vider de ses gouttes salées, si difficiles à voir tomber, mais d'autres fois, il lui arrivait de devenir complètement fou, de crier, de hurler à la mort, de frapper les murs. Il détestait ses crises, toutes, mais la plus terrible, il s'en sentait ensuite coupable.

En général, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il faisait durant ces moments d'absence. C'était les spectateurs de sa souffrance qui avaient rapportés ces descriptions effrayantes.

Ses pires fantômes avaient tendance à surgir dans des instants tel que celui qu'il venait de vivre. On le touchait et c'était la fin du monde. Il s'en rendait bien compte, malgré son autisme, mais ne parvenait pas encore à corriger ce énième défaut qui s'ajoutait à sa longue liste.

Son souffle était court, il avait du mal à respirer, il ne pouvait que pleurer encore et encore tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Son esprit ne pensait plus à rien, il était perdu quelque part entre deux dimensions où lui seul réussissait à se rendre et à en sortir. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, n'entendait aucun son, c'était comme si on lui avait effacé la mémoire durant plusieurs minutes.

Il fallait attendre, patienter, qu'il revînt sur la Terre. On devait le laisser et patienter. Juste ça. En fait, personne n'avait trouvé d'autres solutions que celle-ci. Il revenait toujours alors, quoi bon chercher autre chose ?

Jong Hyeon avait mal, il souffrait énormément, mais on ne lui venait pas en aide. En réalité, on n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, à le cerner. Tout pouvait aller bien et la seconde d'après, tout s'effondrait. C'était ça sa maladie. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Cette liste là également était très longue.

Il se tenait désormais le ventre, son regard se remplissait de nouveau. Il était déjà un peu plus présent qu'une seconde auparavant. Son balancement ne se stoppa toutefois pas, mais son visage se releva de quelques centimètres et il vit une lueur au bout du tunnel dans lequel il était plongé. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Là, juste tout près. S'il tendait la main il parviendrait à toucher cette personne. Il distinguait petit à petit ses traits, ses yeux profonds, ses joues, son nez, sa bouche, tout. Il le reconnu, mais il ne se souvenait plus de son prénom. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Que lui voulait-il ? Était-il méchant ? Allait-il le faire souffrir lui aussi ?

Non, Jong Hyeon le sentait, une vague de sentiments venait de le submerger. Ce jeune homme devant lui il ne le ferait pas souffrir, il n'était pas méchant. Mais il ne contrôlait plus ses larmes qui cascadaient sur ses joues. Elles lui faisaient mal, il avait honte d'être si faible et frêle, il avait honte d'avoir une crise devant... A... Aaron ? Oui, c'était ça son prénom, Aaron.

Il se cacha, baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans entre ses bras. Il tremblait beaucoup, il avait froid, cette honte le rongeait au plus profond de son être. Il n'osait même plus regarder son interlocuteur...

Il savait qu'il venait de faire une crise, mais ne se souvenait plus comment elle était arrivée. Seuls trois mots menaient sa vie depuis trop longtemps : peur, crise, douleur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre et le SOS qu'il lançait tant de fois se perdait dans l'immense étendue de l'océan.

« Tu as vu, je suis revenu te voir ! » s'exclama tout à coup une voix.

Le jeune autiste releva alors le visage, les yeux interrogateurs.

« Je te l'avais dit hier, que je reviendrais. On est des amis, non ? sourit le brun en face de lui en venant s'accroupir devant lui, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton prénom… »

Il parlait vraiment beaucoup pour Jong Hyeon qui avait un peu de mal à tout remettre dans l'ordre. Aaron ne se préoccupait pas de sa crise, il n'avait pas même tenté de l'aider – avait-il au moins vu se qui venait de se passer ? Jong Hyeon bougea un peu, dépliant ses jambes devant lui et frotta quelques secondes ses yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J-je m'appelle… Jong… Jong Hyeon… »

Nerveusement, il se mit à triturer les manches de son pull bien trop longues pour lui. Le regard de son vis-à-vis posé sur lui ne le mettait absolument pas à son aise, même s'il sentait qu'on ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Dans son esprit, un petit coin demeurait sur ses gardes, à l'affût du moindre geste, de la moindre parole qui pourrait se révéler blessante, dangereuse pour lui. Il souhaitait simplement se protéger, de tout, de tout le monde.

« C'est un beau prénom, se fit-il complimenter, tu sais d'où je viens moi ? Des Etats-Unis ! Tu connais ? C'est plutôt loin de la Corée, mais tout le monde doit connaître les Etats-Unis. Je t'y emmènerais si tu le veux bien, ajouta le bavard en se relevant, tendant une main au plus jeune, viens, c'est l'heure de manger ! »

Partir aux Etats-Unis… ? Est-ce qu'il aurait le droit de sortir d'ici pour s'y rendre ? Est-ce que les docteurs seraient d'accords pour le laisser aller là-bas avec Aaron ? Aaron, Jong Hyeon l'aimait bien, il n'était pas comme les autres personnes. Lui, il s'en fichait de sa maladie, il passait bien outre, le considérant comme quelqu'un de tout à fait _normal_, et cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Cela était véritablement la première fois qu'il rencontrait une telle personne est-ce qu'il avait le droit de nouveau à s'attacher à quelqu'un… ? Cette idée le terrorisait, mais il avait tellement envie, tellement _besoin_, de quelqu'un sur qui compter que malgré son autisme, il souhaitait l'affronter, cette peur en lui, et croire en quelqu'un.

Il ne prit néanmoins pas sa main, il était encore trop tôt pour envisager un quelconque contact, et se redressa de par lui-même, s'aidant du mur. Aaron lui offrit un agréable sourire et lui ouvrit la porte, se courbant légèrement devant lui en sortant une plaisanterie qu'évidemment il ne comprit pas. Il se contenta de se diriger vers le réfectoire, là où tous les patients de cet endroit se réunissaient lors du petit-déjeuner, le matin à huit heures, lors du déjeuner, à midi, et lors du dîner, à dix-neuf heures trente. Les heures étaient précises, et hors de question de les changer ou de les louper. Jong Hyeon, comme d'autres malades ici, avait besoin d'une certaine routine, d'une certaine régularité. Il avait ses habitudes et cela le rassurait.

« Regarde, ils nous ont fait des frites ! s'enthousiasma l'américain en désignant le plat de la cantinière, chez moi on en mange pas souvent… Tu connais le cliché des gros américains qui ne mangent que dans les fast-foods, pas vrai ? Nous nous ne sommes pas comme ça. C'est mauvais pour la santé de manger que de la nourriture grasse et puis moi, à force, je crois que ça m'en dégoûterait ! »

Jong Hyeon ne l'écoutait pas. Jong Hyeon venait d'attraper son plateau et allait se faire servir, partant s'asseoir à sa table préférée au fond de la pièce, là où les regards ne se portaient que très rarement. On l'oubliait, on oubliait qu'il existait, qu'il était pourtant bien là, et cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, c'était absolument ce qu'il recherchait. La solitude. Il n'avait besoin de personne…

« Tu ne m'as pas attendu ! »

Son visage se releva de son assiette et il vit son interlocuteur s'installer à la place à côté de lui.

« Tu sais Jong Hyeon, on est amis et les amis doivent s'attendre, lui apprit-il.

— Ami… répéta le petit autiste en empoignant sa fourchette.

— Oui, on est amis. Tu ne veux pas ?

— Ami… On est… amis… »

Aaron passa une main dans ses cheveux, se laissant glisser sur sa chaise, un léger sourire se traçant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu aimes les livres Jong Hyeon ? l'interrogea-t-il, moi j'aime la poésie. Tiens, écoute un de mes vers favoris :

« Conserve en ton cœur, sans rien craindre,

Dusses-tu pleurer et souffrir,

La flamme qui ne peut s'éteindre

Et la fleur qui ne peut mourir ! »

Tu en penses quoi ?

— Po… poésie… jolie… murmura-t-il en poursuivant son repas, le regard fixé sur ses frites et sa viande.

— Oui, elle est jolie c'est vrai, reprit Aaron, tu aimes quelque chose de particulier toi ? La musique ? »

Jong Hyeon secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Pas la… musique… ç-ça fait m-mal à m-ma… tête... s'expliqua le petit autiste.

— Oh, d'accord, je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas. »

Jong Hyeon reposa son couvert et déposa sa main dessus celle de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est pas grave. »

Il demeura un instant ainsi, sa main en contact avec celle du brun à côté de lui. Il regardait avec insistance ce geste qu'il venait de faire, et il se demandait ce qu'il ressentait. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, il n'y avait aucune peur en lui et même eut-il l'étrange impression de se sentir… bien.

« Passons à présent au dossier du patient Kim Jong Hyeon… Docteur Hwang, voulez-vous commencer ?

— Bien sûr, répondit ledit Docteur, le jeune homme est atteint du syndrome d'Asperger, il a de véritables troubles de la personnalité. Ses crises se manifestent la plupart du temps s'il a un contact physique avec une autre personne et il devient incontrôlable. Ses crises prennent deux formes distinctes, poursuivit-il, d'une part il peut devenir très violent envers n'importe qui, mais aussi envers lui-même, il a déjà tenté de se suicider, ou bien il se renferme dans sa coquille et pleure. Néanmoins, ajouta-t-il, depuis quelques semaines, il semble beaucoup plus calme.

— Avez-vous une explication à cela ?

— Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il y a cette personne, un certain Aaron…

— Aaron, vous dîtes ? Est-ce un autre patient ?

— Nous n'avons aucun « Aaron » répertorié dans nos locaux, Monsieur Kang… »

Il ouvrit un œil après l'autre, se frottant un peu le visage pour se réveiller. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les volets à demi-clos (il avait peur de dormir dans le noir) et éclairaient agréablement la chambre, la réchauffant un peu.

« Bonjour Jong Hyeon. »

Un baiser se déposa sur son front.

Jong Hyeon lâcha un petit cri de surprise et prit peur en sautant hors du lit, tombant à plat ventre par terre.

« Jong Hyeon ! s'écria l'autre garçon en l'aidant à se relever, tout va bien ? »

Il rougit puis secoua la tête pour acquiescer.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Jong Hyeon le fixa de longues minutes, sans rien dire, sans rien comprendre. Que s'était-il passé cette nuit ? Pourquoi Aaron était-il là dès son réveil ? D'habitude, il ne venait qu'un peu plus tard, après qu'il eut été dans la salle de bain commune pour se laver. Pourquoi était-ce différent ce matin-là… ?

Déboussolé, le jeune homme se releva et repartit s'asseoir dans le lit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse pour les entourer de ses bras.

Aaron le rejoignit et ne se gêna pas pour le serrer contre lui. Jong Hyeon réagit immédiatement en le repoussant, criant des choses incompréhensibles, se mettant à courir dans la pièce, frappant les murs de ses poings, des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

« Mal… mal… mal ! » déclara-t-il ensuite en plaquant ses deux mains dans sa chevelure.

Sa tête était prête à exploser, il ne comprenait pas, il ne se souvenait plus de rien pourquoi Aaron le touchait-il autant ? Il ne le voulait pas ! Jong Hyeon n'était pas d'accord, il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher comme ça ! Ce n'était pas normal, il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit… Pas le droit de faire ça !

« Calme-toi, Jong Hyeon ! »

C'était la voix d'Aaron qui lui parvenait, mais il ne pouvait plus répondre, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il se sentait tellement mal, sale, souillé, son cœur semblait se briser, se décomposer, se déchiqueter…

« Aaron… »

Il murmura à peine ce prénom. Ses jambes fléchirent, se dérobèrent sous son frêle poids et il tomba au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa main s'agrippait fermement à son tee-shirt, au niveau de son organe vital qui battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Allait-il tomber et se décrocher ? Il devait s'en aller, il lui faisait tellement mal !

« Je suis désolé, excuse-moi Jong Hyeon… reprit l'américain, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller maintenant…

— Non ! »

Aaron cessa son avancée vers la porte, reportant son attention sur le petit autiste toujours dans le même état à quelques pas de là. Ce « non », il l'avait prononcé avec tant de… force.

« Jong Hyeon… »

Il revint vers lui, s'agenouilla en face de son visage mouillé de larmes.

« Jong Hyeon il… il a… bredouilla-t-il secoué de sanglots, là… ici… Aaron… »

Cela ne voulait absolument plus rien dire. Juste des mots, plus de phrases, que des mots, comme un enfant qui apprend à parler.

Jong Hyeon saisit la main du plus âgé pour la déposer sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où son cœur cognait. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Abandonne pas… ne… ne m'abandonne pas… »

_Ne m'abandonne pas Aaron, je t'en supplie. Tu es la seule personne qui a été là pour moi. Tu me parles même si je ne te comprends pas toujours, tu me conseilles, tu es tout le temps avec moi. Tu essaies de me faire rire et sourire, même je ne réussis pas. Je suis désolé d'être aussi nul avec toi Aaron… Pourtant, je te le promets que j'essaie de faire des efforts, j'en fais, des efforts, tous les jours, mais ma maladie me rattrape trop souvent… Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes, je t'en conjure Aaron, reste avec moi, reste avec moi encore un peu… Veille sur moi tel que tu sais si bien le faire, protège-moi des autres qui me veulent du mal, touche encore une fois ma main, embrasse encore une fois mon front… Cela me fait tant de bien, de me sentir vivant, de me sentir normal !_

Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il aurait aimé dire tout ce qu'il pensait à cet instant à Aaron, mais il en était bien incapable.

_Je n'ai pas peur quand je suis avec toi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi Aaron, s'il te plaît Aaron, ne pars pas… Ils me laissent tous, ils se moquent tous ce que je peux ressentir, tout ce que je peux vivre. Ce n'est pas facile Aaron, ce n'est pas facile du tout, mais, tu sais, quand tu es là, tout près de moi, j'ai envie de poursuivre mes efforts, encore et toujours plus ! Malgré la difficulté, malgré la peine, malgré tous mes démons et toutes mes peurs, je veux me battre pour te prouver que j'en suis capable, que je suis reconnaissant de ce que tu fais pour moi. Aaron, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le privilège de t'avoir à mes côtés, encore un peu…_

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un petit autiste pouvait bien dire à son interlocuteur ? Il se sentait si maladroit et idiot en ce moment. Il y avait toujours la main d'Aaron déposée sur son cœur comprenait-il ce que son petit malade lui ne comprenait pas ?

« Je resterais avec toi Jong Hyeon, pour toujours s'il le faut, je te le jure. »

Lentement et avec une infinie tendresse et délicatesse, Aaron releva le visage de Jong Hyeon pour embrasser ses lèvres.

« Donc vous voulez dire qu'il s'est créé un ami imaginaire, c'est cela Docteur Hwang ?

— C'est en effet ce que je crois.

— Que pensez-vous qu'il serait nécessaire de faire ?

— Laissons-le dans l'immédiat. Nous ne réagirons que lorsqu'il retombera dans ses crises, si nous voyons juste sur cette personne imaginaire, pour l'instant elle ne lui fait que du bien, déclara le Docteur Hwang.

— Bien, fit Monsieur Kang en refermant le dossier, passons maintenant au patient suivant, si vous le voulez bien… »


End file.
